The Land before Time (DonaldDuckRockz Style)
Cast # Littlefoot - Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) # Cera - Darla Dimple (Cats Don't Dance) # Ducky - Midna (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess HD) # Petrie - Bob the Tomato (VeggieTales in the House) # Spike - Jackson Storm (Cars 3) # Littlefoot's Mother - Princess Celestia (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) # Grandpa Longneck - Ignitus (The Legend of Spyro) # Grandma Longneck - Princess Luna (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) # Sharptooth - Lizzie (Rampage (2018)) # Rooter - Mufasa (The Lion King (2019)) # Topsy - Chief Bogo (Zootopia) # Mama Swimmer - Scarlet Overkill (Minions) # Papa Swimmer - Lysandre (Pokemon XY&Z: The Series) # Mama Flyer - Brenda (Sausage Party) # Dimetrodon - Ora (The Lion Guard) # Domeheads - Ice Hunters (Legends of Chima) # Ozzy - General Magmar (Nexo Knights) # Strut - Jestro (Nexo Knights) # Chomper - Pikachu (Pokemon) # Papa Sharptooth - Diego (Ice Age) # Mama Sharptooth - Shira (Ice Age) # Hyp - Garble (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) # Mutt - Raichu (Pokemon Sun & Moon: The Series+) # Nod - Fortroende (The Lion Guard) # Hyp's Father - Draco (DragonHeart) # Mutt's Father - Lucario (Pokemon Sun & Moon: The Series+) # Nod's Father - Manny (Ice Age) # Velociraptors - Bat Cronies (Young Dracula: The Movie) # Ali - Ember (Spyro: A Hero's Tail) # Ali's Mother - Saphira (Eragon) # Ichy - Kiburi (The Lion Guard) # Dil - Solar Flare (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) # Archie - Valiente (Ferdinand (2017)) # Tickles - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) # Giganotosaurus - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book (2016)) # Elsie - Queen Novo (My Little Pony: The Movie) # Dinah and Dana - Cream the Rabbit and Cosmo the Seedrian (Sonic X) # Doc - Rattlesnake Jake (Rango) # Meanest Sharptooth - Ralph (Rampage (2018)) # Allosaurus - Carnotaurus (Dinosaur) # Rainbow Faces - Greninja and Tsuyu Asui (Pokemon XY&Z: The Series/My Hero Academia) # Pterano - Firewater (Sausage Party) # Sierra - Douche (Sausage Party) # Rinkus - Motato (VeggieTales in the City) # Mr. Thicknose - Otis (Barnyard) # Tippy - Chespin (Pokemon XY: The Series) # Mama Spiketail - Delphox (Pokemon XY&Z: The Series) # Papa Spiketail - Chunky the Death Cat (The Croods) # Mountain Sharptooth - Indominus Rex (Jurassic World) # Mo - Chuck (The Angry Birds Movie) # Mother Diplodocus - Varya (The Lion Guard) # Swimming Sharptooth - Firebird (Fantasia 2000) # Bron - Malefor (The Legend of Spyro) # Shorty - Edvard (Turbo FAST) # Pat - Dracula (Hotel Transylvania) # Sue - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) # Bigbiter Sharptooth (The Great Longneck Migration) - Ramarak (Kong: Skull Island) # Belly Dragger - Rathtar (Star Wars: The Force Awakens) # Cool Gray - Albino Giganotosaurus (Journey to the Center of the Earth) # Orange Brown - Spinosaurus (Jurassic Park 3) # Metallic Khaki - Indoraptor (Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom) # Tria - Bessie (Barnyard) # Skitter - Benson (Regular Show) # Lizzie - Saffi (Jimmy Two-Shoes) # Big Daddy - Mushu (Mulan) # Tricia - Ame (Wolf Children) # Guido - Gallus (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) # Spinosaurus - Grizzly Bear (Balto) # Loofah - Rex Dangervest (The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part) # Doofah - Frankie (Hotel Transylvania) # Foobie - Kevin (Up) # Hookthumb Sharpteeth - Grogar, Lord Tirek, Queen Chrysalis, and Cozy Glow (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) # Ruby - Marina (Zig & Sharko) # Wild Arms - Varian (Tangled: The Series) # Etta - Tari (SuperMarioGlitchy4) # Bigbiter Sharptooth (Journey of the Brave) - Gorgosaurus (Walking with Dinosaurs) # Featherhead Sharpteeth - Marshmallow and Genie Jafar (Frozen/Aladdin) # Horned Sharptooth - Rudy (Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) # Fire Mountain - King Sombra (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Category:DonaldDuckRockz Category:TeamGalacticFamily Productions